Ivy
Ivy is a golden-brown she-cat with a deep cut in one ear. She has currently left DarkClan, allowing Spirit to gain control while she left to raise her kits. Description Appearance Ivy is a golden brown tabby she-cat. She is a mackerel tabby, meaning that she has darker swirl-type markings over her pelt. Her mother was a stunning she-cat, but Ivy did not inherit this beauty. Her fur is long and not very shiny despite her careful grooming. The fur color is dull and not pure. Ivy has multiple white markings on her pelt. She has white paws, ear-tips, and a white chest. This soft white fur stands out against her honey-colored flanks and face, contrasting greatly. She has a narrow muzzle and long white whiskers, along with hazel-green eyes. They are a shining spectrum around her pupils and are the one thing about her than can be called pretty. However, directly above these eyes, her left her has a deep cut in it from fighting in a border skirmish. She is painfully aware of her lacking beauty and consoles herself by taking pride in her tail. It is long and plumy, looking like the feathers of a bird. Ivy never fails to admire her tail and- in private- is often found staring at it in the different lighting of the day. Character Ivy is unusual, to say the least. It's not common for a less-than-amazing fighter to rise to power, but Ivy has done so, quite remarkably. This is due to her cunning and manipulative mind- she is very intelligent, and her plans are often effective and dangerous. She believes in biding her time, however- perhaps too much- and saves her trump cards to the last minute. She is changeable and unpredictable, thus keeping her subordinates in line, as they have no idea what she will do or how she will react to them. Ivy is excellent at reading others and can sniff out insubordination quickly. She knows their weaknesses and how to manipulate them, often taunting and insulting them till they do something rash. Ivy often gets bored, resulting in several necessary acts of cruelty and odd mood changes. When she's focused, however, she becomes a cold machine. Although not quick with retorts, she's quick to counter any remark with a degrading blow that leaves other tongue-tied. Ivy has sacrificed much in her life. Her pride and overblown ego are to compensate for the neglect she suffered in her childhood. Her mother continually told her she was worthless, resulting in low self-esteem. She is easily jealous, and often is ridiculously envious when she shouldn't be. Ivy overreacts and is overly sensitive. Although she does not have a raging temper, she becomes cold and simmering when she is angry. Ivy is easily provoked and will be quite passive-aggressive until she believes she has avenged herself. Despite her flaws, Ivy is very loyal to DarkClan. She has done her best, and all she has done is for her Clan... the place she has power. Ivy will always remain loyal there, and have DarkClan in her heart. Skills Ivy believes in 'everyone for themselves'. She has sharp tracking and hunting skills, adept at fending for herself in the wild. She has had lots of practice with following scent trails and can often distinguish one scent among many. Her paw steps are light and she is quite good at remaining hidden. However, her long fur often gets in the way of a catch. Because of this she is forced to team up with other cats to hunt... and then kill them for the prey. As Ivy is leader of DarkClan, she has excellent fighting skills. However, her strength lies more in strategic thinking than actual physical contact, as her mind is intelligent and cunning. She is more agile and light than a powerful hitter, and often tries to surprise or confuse her attacker before injuring them. Her most famous skill is her sweet-talking. She is often 'nice' or kind to her new Clanmates, but then stabs them in the back with her meanness. Her favourite trick is to talk sweetly to someone while approaching them silently all the time, and then strike them when they least expect it. Many of her fellow-DarkClanners are familiar with this behaviour of hers, but she never tires of using it. Life History Ivy was first a rogue, born to Redriver and Pine. She grew up alongside half-siblings that bullied her. Her mother was furious that she had been replaced by her sister in her mate's heart, so she struck a deal with Pine before Ivy was born. This deal outlined that the strongest litter would stay, while the weakest would have to leave his territory. Ivy, being much more feeble, was sent out with Redriver. Her mother was appalled and furious, banishing Ivy at a young age. Bitter, Ivy swore to wreck revenge on her mother. She spent the next part of her life trying to stake out a territory for herself, which was difficult. This was because it was usually the male cats that had territory, and when she would establish one, a tom would try and kick her out. These encounters developed her fighting skills. Bitter and angry that she had been driven out, Ivy returned back to her life as a loner. She was now about a year old, and settling in comfortable for it being her against the world. Two and a half moons after she returned to the forest, Ivy ran into Dark Clan. She liked their tough and cruel ways, and decided to join them. Roleplay Ivy is first seen watching a fight between Desmond and Snaketooth. She jeers at Desmond (not daring to oppose Snaketooth), and then disappears for a while. She is again seen sniffing the trail Patch left, and is noted to have been totally clueless about one of her Clanmate's deaths. '' Later on, Ivy picks a fight with Desmond. The two begin to fight verbally, until Ivy leaps at Desmond. The latter pins her down. Ivy provokes him by targeting a nerve, his paw. She calls him a cripple which enrages him, but before he can harm her further, he is checked by Cliff who reminds him that Ivy is a worthless cat. Ivy reminds him of the mate he killed, but Cliff shrugs it off with a jeer about her looks. This humiliation causes Ivy to hate both cats. She later takes her anger out on Solombra, but lets her go due to the shock after finding out that her mother abandoned her as well. Family '''Mother: 'Redriver 'Father: 'Pine 'Aunt: 'Nightwing 'Half-Sisters: 'Blazefire, Apple, Clover 'Half-Brother: 'Thorn. Relationships Enemies Apple, Clover and Thorn Ivy was bullied by these three kits in her childhood. She fears them and feels ashamed of the fact when looking back. This is because she let them push her around and make her feel lowly. Nightwing Not much is known about Ivy's relationship with Nightwing. However, it can be assumed that Ivy bears a dislike towards her, along with a grudging admiration due to the she-cat's cool composure and tongue. Pine Ivy resents her father due to the fact that it is because of him she is bullied. Not much is known about their relationship yet, but it will be explored in the fan fiction I'm Searching. Flamespring Ivy loved the tom because he acted like her understood her. She warmed to him because she admired his fighting spirit and the way he allowed her to share her emotions. Since her abandonment is a deeply sensitive and personal subject with her, she was inclined to fall in love or at least feel attached to whoever she confided these feelings to. Since everyone in DarkClan shunned her, she didn't have anyone to share with. This was why she feel for the tom so quickly, and was so mad when he broke her heart. Notable Redriver Ivy has a strange relationship with her mother. As a kit, Redriver trained her harshly. Ivy often rebelled and they argued, but they did depend on each other. Later on, when Redriver abandoned her, Ivy was hurt and resolved to hate her mother forever. Despite this, she is always filled with a longing that Redriver might return. Cliff He's a complete idiot and she doesn't know why she loves him. Tesla Ivy, upon seeing the kit's potential, decided to train her herself. She saw more than just brute strength, and saw someone actually intelligent. To strengthen her further, she focuses on enhancing her strengths and improving upon her weaknesses. Ivy is impressed by Tesla's fighting skill, but does not show it too much in order to prevent the trainee from getting a swollen head. Overall, she respects her trainee, but as for actual, teacherly affection... no. Ivy doesn't believe in getting attached to her trainees, because under the circumstance they decide to turn on her- she can't let emotions get in the way. She doesn't fully trust the trainee, suspecting something more to her background, but who is she to pry? Her business is not to gossip, it is to train. Quotes Trivia * Ivy's secret dream has been getting a mate. * The scent of lavender gives her nightmares. * Ivy will remain away from DarkClan to give birth to her kits ** She will take DarkClan back from Spirit, and probably die as leader. Category:Characters Category:DarkClan Cat Category:Spike Category:Deputy Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Blazey Category:She-cat Category:Former Rogue Category:Living Cats Owned by Blazey Category:Leader Category:Mentor